<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Будет еще одно Рождество by Literary_Yandere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288005">Будет еще одно Рождество</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literary_Yandere/pseuds/Literary_Yandere'>Literary_Yandere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boys (TV 2019), Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literary_Yandere/pseuds/Literary_Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Очередной кринжотный кроссовер просто потому, что “а почему бы и нет”.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Алиби</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If you’re good at telling lies</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could be my alibi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I won’t have to atone for my sins</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Brandi Carlile — Alibi</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ну, пожмите же друг другу руки, — радостно сказала заместительница директора Наоми Хайчи, не думая о том, что людям по обеим сторонам длинного стола пришлось бы лечь на него грудью, чтобы выполнить то, о чем она говорила.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Так что все остались стоять, как прежде: Бутчер с руками в карманах, Вайнона — обхватив себя за ребра. Будущие напарники сверлили друг друга подозрительными взглядами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Не особенно-то они друг другу нравились.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну, ладно, вы тут разбирайтесь, а мое дело сделано. — Наоми Хайчи щелкнула замками чемодана, раскрывая его, точно приготовившийся к концерту пианист. Вот только вместо сонаты она исполнила пантомиму, спешно упрыгав вон из кабинета.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Спустя секунду молчания и неподвижности, Вайнона и Бутчер обошли стол так, чтобы заглянуть во внутренность чемодана, доверчиво раззявившего свои кожаные челюсти. Между плечами напарников теперь едва ли было расстояние локтя.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Так… ты типа тоже агент? — Первой нарушила тишину Вайнона. Не отводя взгляда от обилия бумаг, кое-как сваленных внутри чемодана. Ну Хайчи, умеет же выдать инструкции, “Икея” обзавидуется.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Скорее фрилансер. Вы как там называетесь?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— “Черные жетоны”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Точно. — Покивал Бутчер, намекая: без разницы. Он работал на ФБР, МИ6, частных и юридических лиц, не все из которых были по эту сторону закона, ну а теперь пришла очередь какой-то мелкой организации, вообразившей себя спецом по “таинственным случаям”. Они не были никак связаны с “супами”, так что перед ним не стояло моральной дилеммы, детали же можно было опустить, лишь бы выплатили обещанное по контракту.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бумаги внутри чемодана оказалось не так много, как могло почудиться на первый взгляд: просто огромная карта, испещренная точками “А”, “В” и “С”, топорщилась, приподнимая сложенные в пластиковые файлы тонкие пачки материалов по делу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И Бутчер, и Вайнона сунули руки в чемодан одновременно, и, как назло, схватились за один и тот же документ. Каждый тянул на себя, но пачка листов оказалась не той толщины, чтобы порваться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Скажу сразу, в танце я привык вести.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А я вообще не танцую.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Они дергали документ, каждый на себя, не собираясь сдаваться, пока у обоих не соскользнули пальцы. Пластиковый файл остался зажат в кулаке у Бутчера, а бумаги теперь принадлежали Вайноне. Она тотчас переложила их в другую руку, делая вид, что так на документ лучше падает свет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну-ка, что в меню? “От анонимного источника поступила информация о готовящемся налете на приют “Спокойствие”. Предположительно, целью злоумышленника является киднеппинг.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Знаю я это место, дом призрения для отбракованных “супов”. — Раздумчиво сказал Бутчер. Слухи, ходившие об этом заведении, звучали малоприятно: нерадивые или попросту несчастные матери могли выбрать “Спокойствие” альтернативой бэби-боксу. Сдать ребенка в место, где из него сделают “супа”. Вот только пока еще никто из воспитанников приюта не “зазвездил” даже немного.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вот тебе и слухи, и пробив по базам. Но наживка была слишком жирна, чтобы Бутчер решился соскочить.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты там бывал?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет, просто разнюхивал, в числе прочего, для другой работенки. Это не то место, куда хочется попасть, даже на экскурсию.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но выходило так, что на этот раз без посещения не обойтись. И новиспеченным напарникам еще предстояло придумать, как это сделать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Итак, наша цель… “Крампус”? — Вайнона усмехнулась. — Вот это имечко! Подкупающая честность. Чувак знает, что он из плохих парней.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бутчер отогнул край бумаг в руках Вайноны и вытащил из-под скрепки фотографию “цели”. Мужчина на несколько мутном — из-за искусственного приближения — фото выглядел, как дешевый косплей на Хеллбоя. Кожа красноватого оттенка, скорее напоминающая о солнечном ожоге, нежели о краске, распыленной на лицо и шею. Обломки рогов — из головы Крампуса торчали два костяных шипа, когда-то явно повстречавшиеся с чем-то крепче их.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Он “суп” или что-то такое?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Или настоящий демон. Кто его знает. — Вайнона выдержала скептический взгляд Бутчера, не моргнув глазом. — Приезжай к нам а Чистилище, быстро перестанешь удивляться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну, я не готов прощаться с последним чувством, которое мне еще нравится испытывать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Бухать не пробовал?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Дорого и окружающие сильно против.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бутчер щелчком отправил фото в глубину чемодана. Вайнона вернулась к чтению.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Доставить живым. Ха. Без мокрухи.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну это мы посмотрим.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Зачем усложнять? У нас есть план с точностью до шага. Спасибо, Джереми, с меня ужин, как вернусь, — она махнула бумагами у лица, делая вид, будто запечатлела на странице поцелуй. — У Крампуса в “Спокойствии” есть крот, тот где-то на территории заложил чип. Его волны “Черные жетоны” как раз и засекли, так что мы знаем, куда ехать. Крадем чип, перепрячем его в другое место, Крампус приезжает не туда, мы его хватаем.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну да. Три раза постучим, и нас впустят в “Спокойствие”. — Бутчер захлопнул чемодан, намекая, что не собирается дальше копаться в документах “Черных жетонов”. — Я правильно понимаю, что нам нужно охранять людей, которые не хотят быть охраняемыми?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вырастут — поймут. — Вайнона швырнула бумаги на крышку чемодана. Она тоже не видела смысла в дальнейшем обсуждении. Худо-бедно, а нужно было начинать работать — с тем, что есть, и с тем, кто есть.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>На холме Бутчер вышел из машины, достав из бардачка бинокль, чтобы взглянуть на “Спокойствие” издалека, прежде, чем сунуться в змеиное логово. Хлопнула дверь пикапа: Вайнона вылезла следом, ежась на пронизывающем ветру. Еще час назад она поражалась теплой американской погоде, не веря, что в Рождество стоит на улице в пусть теплой, но все же осенней куртке, но тут, на возвышенности, она начала замерзать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Дай-ка тоже взглянуть, — сказала она, поравнявшись с Бутчером. Тот протянул ей бинокль. — И куда смотреть? Не вижу ничего, кроме темноты.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— В том и суть. Никогда не искала черную кошку в черной комнате?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Надо смотреть, где мелькнут горящие глаза, что ли?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Там, где тьма будет казаться чернее всего, там и бочина этой сучки. Хватай — не хочу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Глубоко в низине, среди разных оттенков мглы действительно выделялось непроглядно-черное пятно, точно проглатывающее свет и все прочие цвета. Маскировка “Спокойствия”. Днем оно, судя по отчету Джереми, выглядело как скучное промышленное здание, чуть ли не склад, ночью же притворялось настоящей черной дырой из самого далекого космоса.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Можно было спуститься в низину и пооколачиваться у забора, не боясь, что полицию вызовут слишком быстро. Но вот как просочиться внутрь, “Черные жетоны” не подсказали.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Проблема усугублялась тем, что оба напарника скорее предпочитали путь шума и ярости: для того, чтобы думать, у Бутчера был Французик, у Вайноны — Вэйверли. И Джереми. И, с оговорками, Розита. В общем, команда вышла очевидно недоукомплектованной.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вайнона хотела было снова закопаться в бумаги из чемодана Хайчи. Вот только что нового могло там появиться? Она мысленно повторила все, что ей стало известно из подготовленных Джереми документов.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Есть одна идея. — Вайнона отняла бинокль от лица. — Но придется поискать какой-нибудь работающий магазин.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Что было не так-то просто в Рождественский вечер. Даже самые жадные торговые центры не ждали нерадивых гостей, забывших купить близким подарки. А те немногие магазины, чьи двери еще были открыты, оказывались полны посетителями под завязку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вайнона даже не была уверена, что у нее получится ввинтиться в толпу. Но Бутчеру удалось, хотя наверняка его работа локтями обеспечила синяками добрый десяток человек. Из магазина он вышел с победным видом, кинув напарнице в руки трофей.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Он звенит, — сказала Вайнона, поймав полный блесток мяч из прозрачной резины.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Другого не было. Раскупили почти все.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вряд ли Бутчер врал. Магазин распирало от посетителей, так что следовало считать удачей, что им вообще что-то удалось купить. Вайнона вздохнула, расстегнув куртку и пытаясь приладить мяч под свитер. Она сделала несколько шагов, вслушиваясь: звон едва слышался, тем более, через толщу одежды. Но все-таки, при желании, его можно было различить чуткому уху.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Просто сделай вид, что это твой браслет там какой-нибудь, — пожал плечами Бутчер. — или кулон.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вайнона подумала о кольцах. Посмотрела на свою руку, на его. Сняла с указательного пальца подарок Вэйверли: маленькие серебряные крылья с дешевыми стразами. Единственное разъемное кольцо из тех, что были у нее в тот момент на руках.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Будем считать, что мы поженились в Вегасе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бутчер взял кольцо, но когда Вайнона вернулась к машине, бросил его в карман.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>На территории “Спокойствия” не горело ни одного фонаря, так что найти вход в здание оказалось непростой задачкой. Незваным гостям пришлось поплутать, к счастью, недолго. Оба думали о том, сколько камер в тот момент фиксирует их метания по закрытой территории.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Наконец, тонкая щелка света выдала нахождение окна ночного сторожа. Забранная решеткой узкая бойница закрывалась изнутри гофрированной алюминиевой шторкой, и Вайноне пришлось исхитриться, чтобы просунуть руку меж стальных завитков решетки и постучать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Шторка нехотя приподнялась, и наружу хлынул желтушный свет от настольной лампы. Щуплый парнишка отложил истрепанный детектив и выкатил на гостей глаза.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Привет, мы приехали, чтобы того… этого… — Вайнона лучезарно улыбнулась, хотя чувствовалась в ней изрядная доля нервозности. Пусть спишет на естественное волнение беременной, мысленно взмолилась она. — Меня должны были положить на сохранение.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Она указала пальцами на подложный живот, выразительно распирающий куртку. Бутчер стоял за спиной Вайноны, расправив плечи и мрачно взирая на охранника. На заботливого мужа он никак не походил.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Фамилия? — Наконец, ожил охранник, щурясь на незваных гостей.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ги… Гиббсон. — Выпалила Вайнона. — Э-э… Уильям и, э-э, Уилла.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Она мысленно отвесила себе пинка, за то, что именно сказала, и так же мысленно погладила по голове за то, как быстро сообразила, не делая слишком подозрительных пауз.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вовремя вспомнив, что ему тоже стоит как-то прореагировать на происходящее, в подтверждение слов напарницы Бутчер неловко похлопал ее по плечу. Очень по-супружески.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— И вы заполняли договор?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А как мы, по-твоему, оказались здесь, умник. Через забор, что ли, перелезли? — Так оно на деле и было. — Или на парашюте спустились?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вас разве не должны были встретить у ворот?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вот именно! Разве нас не должны были проводить?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Охранник задумался, шевеля бровями. Рука его потянулась к телефону, и Вайнона хлопнула ладонями по алюминиевому подоконнику, упиравшемуся ей в живот.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Слушай, ты. Я ехала сюда полтора часа, у меня сел телефон, я нереально хочу в туалет, и брат, который нас привез, не вернется за мной, потому что я блеванула в машине. Если ты не заметил, я торчу на морозе, будучи на девятом месяце беременности, и черт его знает, не начнутся ли у меня преждевременные роды. — Ее палец выписывал сердитые узоры перед переплетеньем решетки. — Так что давай, приведи кого-нибудь, кто тут более-менее шарит. Быстрее, пока я не описалась.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Охранник несколько секунд сидел, замерев, как притворяющаяся веткой гусеница. Затем убрал руки от телефона и невнятно согласился, что стоит кого-нибудь позвать. Затем дернул алюминиевую шторку вниз, но та застряла на полпути, и, подергав ручку несколько раз, охранник решил оставить все так, как есть. В оставшуюся щель обзора было видно, как мелькнул его ремень: парнишка вскочил с кресла и вышел из своей комнатенки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да ты прям Рита Хейворт. — Сказал Бутчер, полагая, что их больше некому слышать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты вообще чуть все не запорол. С тем же успехом вместо реального тебя могла взять с собой картонного мужика из рекламы энергетиков.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Трудно представить своей женой кого-то кроме моей настоящей жены. — И тут Бутчер понял, что не собирался говорить этого вслух. Но, как это бывает в пылу перебранки, оно само вырвалось.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Просто дальше веди себя… немного более “как муж”, лады?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я не особенно хорош в импровизации. Подобного рода.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Научишься в процессе. Это вроде как половина смысла понятия “импровизация”. — Вайнона поправила фальшивый живот. Тот приглушенно звякнул. — Я лыжи, ты палки, или мы работаем вместе, или никуда не едем.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бутчер поморщился, но тут в пятне света перед ними замелькали тени: охранник вернулся. Алюминиевая створка снова задергалась вверх-вниз, пока дежурному не удалось, наконец, ее захлопнуть. Двор погрузился в полную тишину и темноту.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Охренительно сработано, агент Эрп, — пробормотал Бутчер. — Никто бы, блядь, лучше не справился.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ш-ш. У меня расчет на человеческий фактор. Это же рождественская ночь. Значит, если не весь персонал, то половина, как минимум, уже ужрались.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ей много было, что еще сказать, например, что на дежурство отправили самого мягкотелого, кто не смог отстоять свое право скакать в пьяной ламбаде вокруг елки, но тут в замке заскрежетал замок (затем во втором), и в черноте стены открылся прямоугольник белого света. Послышался обрывок разговора:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Там парочка, довольно паршиво одеты, явно иммигранты. Это, наверное, те, что были записаны на пятницу. До которых не дозвониться. — Последние несколько слов дежурный смущенно зажевал, по мере того, как свет из двери вычерчивал фигуры посетителей.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вайнона заморгала, ослепленная на секунду, и, на всякий случай, согнулась, держась за живот. Она была готова прорычать очередное замечание, чтобы сбить охранника с толку, но шар под ее свитером звякнул, ноги оторвались от земли и едва не ударили дежурного в лицо. Бутчер подхватил Вайнону на руки (правда, подкинув, чтобы перехватить поудобнее, так, как не следовало трясти беременную) и сунулся в дверь, готовый пробивать себе дорогу пятками напарницы, как тараном.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Руки убрал! — Прорычал Бутчер, заглушая звон, исходивший от Вайноны.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Рядом с дежурным стоял раскрасневшийся мужчина с гирляндой на шее. Кто-то из медперсонала, как нетрудно было догадаться. И уже как следует приложившийся к пуншу. Одной рукой он нетвердо опирался на каталку, часто моргая в безуспешной попытке скинуть с себя хмель.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Миссис Гиббс… -сон? — Доктор порылся по карманам в поисках электронного ключа, нашел, выронил, поднял, чуть не ударившись головой о край каталки, пока разгибался. — Проследуем в… мой кабинет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Кабинет” у него прозвучал как “к-бы-нт”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Совсем рехнулись, что ли? Трезвого врача найдите! — Продолжал разоряться Бутчер, явно мысленно прикидывая, насколько непосильную задачку подкинул. — Иначе и пальцем не дам прикоснуться к моей, э-э, Уилле.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ей плохо? — Занервничал сторож. — Воды отошли?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет, нет! Обычные беременяшечные дела! — Свесилась к дежурному с рук Бутчера Вайнона. — Где тут у вас туалет?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Привратник ткнул рукой куда-то в глубину пустынного коридора, гулкого и освещенного приглушенно, точно лампа в комнате больного. Судя по всему, “Спокойствие” получало вовсе не такое шикарное финансирование, какое освещало в приватных рекламах для потенциальных клиентов. Оно и понятно — непросто конкурировать с “Воут”, особенно, если пытаешься прятаться, чтобы корпорация-монополист не придавила тебя своей гигантской стопой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Господи Иисусе, как же невовремя, — с искренней досадой простонал врач. — давайте побыстрее разделаемся с этим, и я вернусь, э-э, к моим коллегам.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>К выпивкам и закускам, читалось в его малость расфокусированном взгляде.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Еще чего, дружочек, — голос Бутчера звучал над самым ухом Вайноны. И, черт, ей нравилось, с какой интонацией он говорил. Если бы кто-то так всерьез к ней относился, она бы растаяла быстрее, чем налипший ей на подошвы снег, сейчас стекающий мутной жижей на еще недавно чистый пол. — Пока не протрезвеешь, я тебя к своей жене не подпущу. Ну, давай ключ или что там от палаты — и можешь валить гробить печень.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— У нас протокол...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Доктор отшатнулся от просвистевших у самого его носа сапог Вайноны и понимая, что перед ним парочка отбитых реднеков, предпочел сдаться. Ключ он бросил Вайноне на живот и, опираясь на каталку, побрел вдаль по коридору. Сторож юркнул в свой закуток.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Говорила же, человеческий фактор, чувак. Человеческий, мать его, фактор, — сказала Вайнона, едва удерживаясь от соблазна поболтать ногами, как ребенок. Ее давно не носили на руках.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Она была в хорошей форме, и, к счастью, в данном случае это подразумевало под собой нижнюю границу полулегкого веса. Бывалый агент мог нагулять себе и побольше массы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бутчер без труда нес напарницу, сгрузив только у самой двери в туалет. Когда дверь закрылась за Вайноной, он остался ждать ее снаружи, прислонясь спиной к стене.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Туалет оказался люминесцентно-белым, точно операционная. Во что “Спокойствие” вкладывалось, так это в хлорку и кафель. Вайнона ополоснула лицо, склонившись над раковиной. Хорошо, что она соврала насчет своих естественных надобностей, справлять их тут казалось святотатством. Казалось, с пола можно есть.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Впрочем, какая надобность не терпела отлагательств, так это обычная Вайнонина потребность. Тем более, что если где в этой стремной лечебнице не могло быть камер, так это в туалете. Вайнона расстегнула куртку и достала из внутреннего кармана фляжку с виски. Сделала глоток, с наслаждением чувствуя, как немеет язык и теплеет в желудке, затем отхлебнула еще. И еще раз.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вайнона прислонилась спиной к стене, прижала затылок к кафелю. Она стала пить меньше в последнее время, думая о том, что в любой момент может снова обнаружить, что беременна. Но сейчас она точно не могла ни от кого залететь. У нее не было секса рекордное, считая с шестнадцати лет, время. Но гребаный фальшивый живот бередил воспоминания — реальные воспоминания. Вся ситуация казалась сюрреалистичной.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вайнона подумала еще немного и сделала еще один глоток из фляжки, прежде чем выйти из туалета.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бутчер неловко приобнял ее за плечо, продолжая изображать заботливого мужа — на случай, если в коридоре развешаны камеры. И тотчас дернулся, морщась.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Где ты нашла выпивку?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— С собой ношу. Ты никогда полностью не одета без фляжки с виски.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мы точно спалимся, если кто-то кроме меня заметит, что ты бухнула. От тебя так пахнет, что жвачкой не исправить. Разве что скотчем рот заклеить.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не будь занудой, Рождество же.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Она бодро зашагала вперед, и Бутчер схватил ее за руку, не церемонясь. Вайнону это, казалось, едва ли не веселило, хотя она видела, что он злится, и чувствовала, как сильно он стискивает ее запястье.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Эй, так ты обращаешься с беременной женой?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Она подняла глаза, готовая столкнуться взглядом с камерой, но под потолком ничего не было. Ни с одной стороны, ни с другой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бутчера смутило замешательство во взгляде напарницы, и он тоже тщательно осмотрелся. Приглушенный — возможно, только на вечер Рождества — свет в коридоре сбивал с толку, а оба напарника привыкли к тому, что большинство помещений, в какое ни зайди, напичканы техникой. Но со “Спокойствием”, как оказалось, дело обстояло иначе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мало камер, куда больше простого железа и бетона. Кто бы ни владел “Спокойствием”, он больше пекся о том, чтобы не оставалось лишних следов, в особенности, цифровых, нежели о том, что в точности происходит в стенах дома призрения.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Похоже, нам повезло. — весело сказала Вайнона, когда они с Бутчером шагали по коридору. — Или нет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>На расстоянии они еще могли надеяться, что перед ними просто своего рода ворота. Но увы. Это был блок, тупик: железные штыри пронизывали стену, будто заскучавший великан поиграл с подушкой для булавок. Не сговариваясь, Вайнона и Бутчер схватились за прутья решетки и потрясли их — не случилось ровным счетом ничего.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Неровные ячейки были разного размера, но ни через одну не просунулась бы даже ладонь. Даже если сильно постараться и не бояться застрять. Вайнона прижала лицо к переплетенью штырей. Перед ее взором тянулся точно такой же коридор, как тот, что они с напарником только что прошли. Это, по сути, и был один и тот же бетонный рукав, только искусственно разделенный напополам. И не сразу при постройке.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бутчер прошелся пальцами по стене там, где в нее вмуровывались концы арматурин.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Так-так, кто-то научился на собственных ошибках. Знать бы, каких.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кто-то — или что-то — вышло отсюда, откуда не должно было. Или проникло извне. Судя по тому, как беспечно отнеслись к ним врач и дежурный — скорее всего, Рождество и пунш действительно усугубили дело, но все-таки…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— То, что по ту сторону коридора, гораздо интереснее того, что по эту, милая Уилла.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вайнона так и стояла с лицом, прижатым к прутьям, точно ребенок.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты выключил это, — сказала она, и только потом отстранилась от решетки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Выключил что?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— То, что было у тебя в голосе, когда ты обращался к тому врачу. Помимо очевидного притворства было… что-то. А сейчас этого нет. — Вайнона щелкнула пальцами. — Не ложь и не сарказм. Но что-то между слов.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бутчер повернулся к ней всем корпусом. При их разнице в росте он невольно нависал над ней. Его указательный палец замер у самого ее лица. Вайнона гадала, что произойдет дальше.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Больше не пей на работе. — С усмешкой, в которой не было и одного процента искреннего веселья, сказал Бутчер и резко развернулся на пятках. — Если вздумаешь меня раскрыть, так или иначе, понадобится консервный нож.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— У меня есть пивная открывашка, — пожала плечами Вайнона.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но не похоже было, чтобы Бутчер услышал. Он шагал назад по коридору, изучая все те двери, мимо которых они прошли, в спешке не тронув. Вайнона, позвякивая и начиная раздражаться от этого звука, поспешила за напарником.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>обложка:: </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Почему ты это сделал</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Why'd you do it", she said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why'd you do what you did?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You drove my ego to a really bad skid"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Marianne Faithfull — Why'd Ya Do It</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Не все двери оказались заперты. Некоторые открывались от легчайшего прикосновения — за ними, впрочем, не было ничего интересного. Чулан, пустая комната, сборище пыли и, может быть, пауков. Большинство дверей запирались на ключ, однако имели небольшие окошки: примерно половина с прозрачным стеклом. Но в оставшейся части стекло делилось на мутные узоры, пропуская только тусклый свет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бутчер подергал несколько ручек, приложился ухом, но в итоге так нигде и не остановился.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вайнона собиралась было спросить, что они ищут, пока не поняла сама. Она увидела обитую железом дверь и узнала ее, как в романах героини узнают предначертанного им судьбой суженого. В расхлябанном на все лады “Спокойствии” то немногое, что могло представлять интерес, обязано было храниться за единственной дверью, которую не вышло бы открыть с полпинка.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Так-так, полагаю, это наша комната, полная подарков. — пробормотал Бутчер, ощупывая замок.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Электронная коробка, считывающая коды, мигала красным огоньком. Ниже нее зиял провал замочной скважины для ключа.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вайнона сунулась было со своей картой пациентки, которую дал ей поддатый доктор, но Бутчер оттолкнул ее руку: в этом доме призрения, вероятно, работали те еще олухи. Но между беспечностью и глупостью есть разница. Когда ты дурак, ты не знаешь, как работают те или иные принципы. Что бы ты ни начал, все развалится, если ты дурак. В рекордные сроки развалится.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Если же ты только беспечен, то можешь преуспевать довольно долго — пока тебе не перестанет везти. Когда это в точности случится, может знать только Госпожа Удача.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но в это Рождество она, вероятно, кутила где-то на родине, в Вегасе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Во всяком случае, высшие силы не благоволили тем, кто держал “Спокойствие”. Рисковать тыкать в замок картой пациента не стоило: в лучшем случае, это не дало бы ровно никакого эффекта. В худшем… могла сработать сигнализация.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бутчер порылся по карманам (дрянное кольцо с крыльями не забыло кольнуть его в палец), достал универсальный ключ и приложил его к считывающей полосе замка. Огонек мигнул, меняясь на зеленый — но дверь осталась закрыта. Бутчер выругался себе под нос. Конечно, можно было просто выстрелить в замок, но в таком случае не стоило и сигнализации бояться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я же сказала, у меня есть открывашка, — сказала Вайнона.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда Бутчер повернулся, она стояла с маленьким швейцарским ножом-брелоком в руке.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>В отличие от прочих комнат, эта была полна вещей и избавлена от пыли. На старомодном дубовом столе чернел экран неожиданно современного компьютера. Бутчер натянул перчатку, прежде чем ткнуть пальцем в кнопку питания. Компьютер бесшумно загрузился, и сияющий экран, осветивший полутемный кабинет, казался поразительно чужеродным среди облупившихся железных шкафов. Вайнона могла поклясться, что к каждому из них прилагался ключ, с годами приобретший характерный изгиб перед головкой, след миллиона поворотов.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бутчер воткнул в компьютер флешку — универсальный дешифратор, оставшийся со времен работы на Мэллори. Вайнона тем временем шарила по ящикам, но без особого успеха. Бумаг там лежали, конечно, горы, но все — полная ерунда, отчетности о закупках продовольствия и стоматологические карты. Впрочем, и среди них, при желании, можно было найти что-то интересное.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вайнона отложила несколько папок на верх конторки, продолжая дергать ручки ящиков: один никак не поддавался. Очевидно, запертый на ключ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Тут бы фомка не помешала, — сказала Вайнона, присев на корточки. Каждое ее движение сопровождалось звоном, который напоминал ей о том, как едва слышно позвякивал ее амулет — теперь висящий на могильной плите Доллза.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— О, верно поется “колокольчики повсюду”. Ты просто песня, милая Уилла. — С усмешкой пробормотал Бутчер. Вайнона смерила его взглядом прищуренных глаз, повернувшись через плечо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хватит называть меня “Уилла”. Сейчас в этом нет нужды. Что очевидно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну а как тогда? Вайнона — слишком длинно. Как зовут тебя близкие? “Нона”?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мисс Эрп. Можешь называть меня мисс Эрп.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Если тебе нужно переодеться в лаковый корсет, я подожду. Но в противном случае, никаких “мисс Эрп”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вайнона подавила улыбку, на мгновение закусив губу изнутри.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хм, а может, мы и сработаемся.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Она щелкнула выключателем, опустила глаза на документы: серые буквы на желтой бумаге плохо читались в оранжевом свете дешевой лампочки. Но на периферии ее зрения все еще оставался Бутчер, и он не двигался, не снимал с нее взгляда, точно держал на мушке.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Может, действительно сработаемся, Уилла.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Уилла — имя моей сестры. — Со вздохом пробормотала Вайнона. — И она единственная, кто называл меня Ноной. Память не самая приятная.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бутчер подумал, что если бы он сам назвался Ленни, а Вайнона принялась шутить по этому поводу, ему бы это куда как не понравилось бы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— И где сейчас твоя сестра?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Давай-ка я обрублю этот внезапный канал откровенности здесь и сейчас. Сосредоточимся на задании.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вряд ли жива, прочел Бутчер между строк. Скорее всего, совершенно точно не жива и, насколько он мог понять, что из себя представляет Вайнона и ее обычное окружение, ушла сестра не утыканной капельницами в госпитале. Такие вещи тоже оставляют свой след. Но в этих случаях люди бросают: “рак”, и разговор обрывается сам собой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Значит, мы закончили с ролевыми играми? Ну так надо было сразу придумать стоп-слово.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вайнона не ответила, взламывая очередной ящик своим швейцарским ножом: то ли тонким лезвием, то ли штопором. Бутчер не видел со своего места, так что вернул взгляд на монитор компьютера, щурясь из-за процента белого, выкрученного на все сто процентов яркости. Тем более, что быстрый поиск по документам дал неожиданно богатый улов. Бутчер выругался про себя — не с досады, от предвкушения.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Часть файлов открывалась, но больше половины не поддались магии чудо-флешки: полная секретность, чтобы расшифровать это, требовался персональный пароль. Но, если знать, у кого спросить, можно было прочитать и эти документы — если б удалось их скопировать и принести к какому-нибудь доке по этой части. Пока что было понятно только то, что дети, содержащиеся здесь, плохо реагировали на то, что им регулярно вбивал в вены персонал: внешние изменения, но никаких суперсил. Но ниточка к тому, откуда шли приказы, не тянулась.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Отбраковка. Неудачные эксперименты.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Либо мусор, который оставляет за собой “Воут”, либо “Черные жетоны”. В данном случае — в чем была разница?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вайнона в своем уголке тоже обогатилась новыми сведениями — больше, чем ей хотелось бы, и точно на тему, о которой предпочла бы ничего не знать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Фу, это что, интимное расписание персонала?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Единственный белый лист представлял собой довольно скупой (по счастью) отчет о том, сколько проведенных зачатий увенчалось успехом, то есть, ребенком, сколько же прервались выкидышем. В последней графе стояла сумма… премии? Скромная, в случае неудачи. И куда как щедрая в остальных.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вайнона держала бумагу на вытянутой руке, как будто так ей могло стать менее противно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Заведение столь очевидно нуждалось в притоке новой крови — буквально — что обязало собственный персонал участвовать в производстве детей?! Возможно, это было не принудительно, раз подразумевало щедрые доплаты — насколько вообще данное заведение могло позволить себе разбрасываться деньгами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но, как бы безнравственно ни звучали подобные обстоятельства, от них должен был тянуться скользкий след к чему-то более определенному. Такому, что можно было впарить “Черным жетонам”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Дай-ка взглянуть.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бутчер выпрямился и протянул руку. Вайнона подошла, заняв место рядом, так, чтобы ей тоже был виден экран компьютера, а бумагу отдала напарнику. Секунду Бутчер изучал документ, затем сложил лист вчетверо и спрятал в нагрудный карман. Вайнона не шевелилась, положив руки на столешницу, но догадка болезненно ущипнула ее сознание. Алкоголь и адреналин сбили ее с толку, заставив позабыть, что они с напарником проникли в здание для того, чтобы изловить Крампуса, а не исследовать все вокруг, как Дора-путешественница.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Тебе платят не деньгами за это дело, я права? Информацией.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А ты думала? Я коплю на лимузин? — Ответил Бутчер с усмешкой, которая вообще редко, насколько заметила напарница, сходила с его губ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Похоже, что мне нравится работать на “Черных жетонов”, что ли?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет. Но и что они держат в заложниках твою морскую свинку — тоже.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— “Чэ Жэ” не так плохи, как могли бы быть, тебе ли не знать, раз взял заказ. И уж точно не так плохи, как были когда-то.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вайнона вздохнула.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— У вас в Америке свои проблемы, у нас в Канаде — свои. Предлагаю, — она провела пальцем по воздуху сверху вниз. — отчертить границу и не соваться за нее.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Какое соблазнительное предложение.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бутчер и не горел желанием продолжать тему. О “Черных жетонах” он слышал от Мэллори, а те, должно быть, слышали о нем от нее. Бутчер не удивился бы, если б оказалось, что Мэллори еще шесть-семь лет назад пообещала сдать его внаем, просто понадобился он только теперь, потеряв с бывшей наставницей все связи.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вайнона толкнула напарника бедром, вырывая из потока мыслей. Но не агрессивно, а впрочем, и не игриво: просто чтобы экран не отсвечивал ей слепым пятном до середины.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Дай-ка. — Ее пальцы пробежались по клавишам. — Где, как известно, хранится порнуха? В папке “Перспективы пения йодлем в Питтсбурге” или по типу того.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Полагаю, тут в аналогичной папке лежит ровно то же самое. Понимаю, ты девочка с причудами, но смотреть порно в Рождество? Немного кощунственно...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Изумленный звук, выскочивший через стиснутые зубы Вайноны, заставил Бутчера запнуться на полуслове.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это не детский дом, — сказала Вайнона, глядя на экран компьютера. — Это тюрьма. Эти дети не сироты и родители от них не отказывались.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бутчер допускал такую мысль, листая личные дела. Даже мутные формулировки не могли скрыть правду — во всяком случае, для наметанного взгляда. Кто бы ни владел “Спокойствием”, он делал вид, что это заведение лечит и воспитывает детей, но на деле… Тем не менее, твердых доказательств, пригодных для суда, то есть — на продажу, у него еще не было.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>До этой минуты.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Бутчер, — Вайнона выпрямилась, тяжело дыша и больше не глядя на экран компьютера. — Ни один ребенок не покинул “Спокойствие” в восемнадцать лет. Подразумевается, что они должны, но…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Она повела рукой, от волнения закусив губу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Блин, эти файлы даже не запаролены как следует, понял Бутчер, глядя на пометки поверх документов. Кто-то закрыл их в банальное шифрование, просто положив подальше и надеясь, что их не найдут. Это была официальная и не слишком скрываемая информация — вот оно что! Но тот, кто работал в этом кабинете, все же имел некоторые сомнения на такой счет. Видимо, решил взять время на подумать. Но все оно только что истекло.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Смотри, нет ссылки. На тех немногих, кто погиб, ставятся привязанные гиперссылки на файлы. Те не открываются, но какая разница? А здесь ссылок просто нет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Их убивают? Распродают на органы? Нет, — сам себя оборвал Бутчер. — не похоже. И не слишком выгодно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но “Спокойствие” не могло столько лет существовать себе в убыток. И рубили бабки они, скорее всего, именно за счет таинственных исчезновений воспитанников. Всех воспитанников. Родители что-то там отстегивали, оплачивая “обучение”, но сущие гроши — очевидно, детей просто сплавили куда подальше. Никто не мечтал вырастить из этих беспризорников сверхлюдей.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Однако, к чему тогда применить расписание процедур?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Голова шла кругом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Так или иначе, а мы должны спасти этих бедных ублюдков. — Вайнона отошла от компьютера снова к конторкам, часть из которых осталась с раззявленными ящиками. — Копируй, что тебе необходимо, и пойдем искать чип, по которому выследим Крампуса.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Точно. Только не потеряй контроль, если почуешь запах пунша.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вайнона фыркнула, отворачиваясь к двери, пока не поняла, что ее что-то смущает. Когда зажегся экран компьютера, а затем она сама включила лампу, это странное ощущение растаяло, и вот теперь она пыталась его вернуть. Но тщетно. Она озиралась, пытаясь вернуть смутный проблеск интуиции, когда Бутчер вынул флешку и вдруг спросил:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Слышишь, играет “Dasher With A Light Upon His Tail” Китти Уэллс?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бутчер задумался только на секунду, насколько есть смысл скрывать их похождения в кабинете. Вайнона так переворошила ящики, что заметать следы пришлось бы столько времени, сколько у них точно не было. Бутчер нажал на кнопку выключения, принудительно вырубив компьютер, затем вышел из-за стола. Мелодия, едва уловимая, тем не менее, вилась в воздухе отчетливей, чем прежде. Кто-то крутил тумблер громкости? Но где?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не двигайся, — сказал Бутчер, тотчас смягчив слова жестом: он просто не хотел отвлекаться на звон, которым неизбежно сопровождался каждый шаг напарницы. Он сделал несколько шагов к двери, повернулся на пятках, идя в другую сторону. Даже шелест его пальто, когда он двигался, смазывал мелодию, мешая понять, откуда она идет. Странно, но создавалось такое ощущение, что...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бутчер подошел к одному из железных шкафов и распахнул его дверцы. Вайнона из-за его плеча с изумлением увидела, что внутри находятся не полки, а лестница, круто уходящая вниз от узкой площадки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Добро пожаловать в Нарнию, агент Эрп. — Бутчер отошел в сторону, позволяя напарнице пройти первой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И Вайнона шагнула в шкаф. Думая: “агент Эрп” ничуть не лучше, чем “Уилла” или “Нона”. Но не стала это комментировать. И так она была слишком придирчива для разгара задания.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Они спускались, держа руку на оружии и не перебрасываясь ни словом. Если бы еще можно было как-то избавиться от звона, неизбежно сопровождавшего Вайнону… К счастью, вскоре Китти Уэллс заглушила все прочие звуки. Это значило, что и напарники оглушены веселым пением, так что Бутчер то и дело оборачивался. Лестница, казалось, вела только в одно место, но не лишне было бы перестраховаться. Сюрприз на Рождество — традиция, но никто не подразумевает под этим выражением нож, входящий в твою печень.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда нежный голос Китти Уэллс зазвучал, точно вопль сошедшей с небес богини Кали, напарники поняли, что они на месте. Не важно, туда ли они намеревались попасть или нет, но лестница закончилась, и вела она в огромный зал. Вайнона осторожно толкнула выкрашенную белой краской дверь и зажмурилась от яркого света, на миг ослепившего ее.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В первое мгновение она испытала желание юркнуть назад, на лестницу, и попробовать обмозговать увиденное: огромное помещение, хоть в футбол играй, белое, как и все в “Спокойствии”, так что казалось ледяным… Если бы не жар и запах пота доброй сотни людей — детей, насколько она видела. Но не только, насколько догадывалась.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Посреди зала возвышалась елка, украшенная сияющими игрушками, прикрывая широкими ветвями горы подарков в кричащих обертках. У стен стояли столы с закусками и напитками.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>На первый взгляд могло показаться, что это действительно просто сиротский приют, да еще и не самый плохой, но после того, что Вайнона прочитала в документах, она уже не могла обмануться. От одного ли Крампуса стоило спасать этих детей?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мальчишки и девчонки школьного возраста мельтешили в паре метров от двери, споря, кому достанется то или иное лакомство. Вайнона наблюдала за ними в щелку едва приоткрытой двери, чувствуя, что волосы на ее макушке шевелит дыхание Бутчера. Она собиралась обернуться к нему, чтобы обсудить вероятный план, всего-то на секунду отведя глаза, но тут ручка выскользнула из-под ее ладони с проворством угря, и дверь распахнулась на всю ширину.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вайнона едва сдержала вскрик. Больше изумленный… чем испуганный. Но и немного испуганный тоже.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Снизу, где-то с уровня ее ремня, на нее смотрело поросячье рыло, отчего-то растущее на лице маленького мальчика. Не милый пятачок из фильма “Пенелопа”, а морщинистое, усталое, старое рыло, какое ты можешь увидеть в мясном отделе в старомодной лавке Чистилища.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Здрасьте, мадам, — сказал малыш, ничуть не смущенный. Очевидно, приняв Вайнону за одну из медсестер или воспитательниц.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Не сговариваясь, Вайнона и, как она почувствовала по движению вдоль своего плеча, Бутчер, разом опустились на корточки. Других взрослых они пока не видели, но нечего было надеяться, что их нет в зале. Пусть часть их них где-то выпивает, и, может, те что здесь, тоже уже конкретно нарезались, но это не значило, что их, резко выделяющихся темными куртками на белом фоне… всего вокруг… не заметят. Пока что их скрывала елка и столы, и хорошо было бы оттянуть неизбежный момент встречи на подольше.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вайнона сделала несколько шагов гуськом, получше прячась за свисавшей с ближайшего стола скатертью. Теперь с другой стороны были видны только подошвы ее сапог.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Эй, кроха. —Опустив колени на пол для равновесия, она теперь была почти одной высоты с мальчиком. — Хочешь фокус?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тот кивнул своей уродливой головой. Расширившиеся в предвкушении глаза почти делали его звериную мордочку симпатичной. Вайнона воздела указательнй палец, призывая смотреть внимательно, расстегнула куртку и достала из-под свитера мяч.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— На. Держи, он теперь твой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Этот звон ее все равно уже конкретно достал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Так себе фокус, мадам. — Сказал мальчик. Впрочем, не слишком разочарованно — мяч он схватил с заметным удовольствием.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну, не фокус, так подарок. Разве тебе не нравится мысль, что у тебя будет на одну игрушку больше, чем у остальных детей?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мальчик кивнул и, звеня, побежал прочь, вскидывая тощие ноги. Вайнона неловко спрятала руки в карманы и тут поняла, что Бутчер смотрит на нее с ироническим прищуром.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что?! Я не слишком хороша в общении с детьми.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Неужели? — Бутчер отвел от Вайноны взгляд и принялся изучать обстановку. Помолчав, добавил. — Я тоже, если честно. У меня даже нет детей. Только собака.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— О, парень с любовью к животным. Хороший знак, сказала бы я.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Среди всех плохих.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ...сказала бы я в другой ситуации.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Они снова держали ладони на оружии. Пустой стол прикрывал их, крадущихся вдоль стены, пока напарники не столкнулись с преградой в виде груды подарков. Что им оставалось делать? Перепрыгивать? Прорываться, как кроты, сквозь гору бантов и картона?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вайнона провела пальцем по тиснению на ближайшей коробке: «Klausentreiben». Она пыталась вспомнить, где же еще видела такую надпись. Но ей, канадке, с трудом удавалось ориентироваться в американских реалиях. Чем бы этот «Klausentreiben» ни был, в Чистилище ничего под такой маркой не продавали.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Думаешь, в одном из них может быть чип? — Вайнона обернулась через плечо. — Ну же! Ты уже получил то, за чем пришел, а мне надо выполнить инструкцию.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я не… — Бутчер махнул рукой, — я с тобой до конца, “лыжи”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это крутое сравнение, и даже твой сарказм этого не отменит.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бутчер собирался сказать, что это хорошая идея: искать чип в подарках. Но эта “агент Эрп” так его выбесила…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— У тебя неподъемно тяжелый характер, как тебя близкие терпят?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— О, моя сестра просто ангел. Буквально. Так что… что?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>По взгляду Бутчера Вайнона поняла, что он не слушает. Он медленно поднял взгляд наверх, и напарница тоже задрала голову. Потолок представлял собой белый матовый плафон, по которому почти царапал верх высоченной елки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ангел. Чип в нем, — пробормотал Бутчер. Уже стоя на ногах и целя в верхушку дерева. Лишь бы не дрогнула рука… — Оттуда проще всего посылать различимый сигнал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но выстрелить он не успел: потолок распался на куски, брызнув в разные стороны осколками толстого стекла. Зал мгновенно погрузился в хаос.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Все под стол! — Крикнула Вайнона, но это уже не имело значения. Потолок остался изрешеченным, но больше уже не сыпался на головы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Китти Уэллс голосила новую песню, но без гомона детей зал казался пугающе притихшим. Плакал один мальчик, которому досталось тяжелым осколком по макушке. Однако серьезно никто, вроде бы, не был ранен.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Минула едва ли секунда — ровно столько, чтобы подумать “что за нафиг”, но не сказать это — и с потолка прямо в зал спустилась группа людей в черном. Было их четверо, насколько видели напарники со своего места, но сколько-то еще могли оказаться скрыты елкой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>По крайней мере, главарь был на одной половине зала с Вайноной и Бутчером. Потому что это был Крампус, совершенно точно. Он схватил мальчика — того, с поросячьим рыльцем, и привлек к себе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Отпусти ребенка, — рявкнула Вайнона, перемахнув через стол.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бутчер последовал ее примеру, задержавшись на секунду — чтобы утомленно закатить глаза. О, ему это было необходимо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Крампус усмехнулся, но, увидев револьвер, нацеленный ему — буквально — промеж рогов, отпустил мальчика, даже оттолкнул того от себя. Пальто на нем было старое и потрепанное, даже еще больше, тем то, что носил Бутчер.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— В одном секонд-хэнде закупаетесь? — Сказала Вайнона. — Какое совпадение.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>На фото у Крампуса были волосы — россыпь темно-каштановых кудрей, из которых стыдливо выглядывали обломки рогов. Но сейчас его череп был совершенно лыс. На мгновение Вайноне показалось, что черная полоса, пересекающая макушку Крампуса — всего лишь тень от переборки на потолке. Но, вглядевшись, она поняла, что это вмятина. От очень, очень серьезного удара: что бы ни столкнулось с головой Крампуса, оно пробило кость.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Стой, где стоишь! Мы здесь, чтобы спасти этих детей!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Крампус улыбнулся, показывая острые — возможно, подпиленные — клыки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет, вот это совпадение. Я тут ровно за тем же.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>